In The Dark
by MegFonzarelli
Summary: An RP based Oneshot. Holmes/OC Rated T for death and gore. Don't like? Don't care. Flames will be fed to Heat Miser... He enjoys them.


Breathless. Wordless. Stunned. Watching her walk out of the room after our kiss had left me so. I never thought I could feel like this about a woman ever again... But Reaper Lanser proved to be the exception. The only one I would ever make, it seemed. It had been hardly 5 minutes since she'd walked out of my room, taking precisely 15 steps to reach the top of the 8 stairs that lead down to the door, (but whose counting?) when I heard the scream. Ear splittingly loud and heartrendingly painful. I knew who it was immediately. It took me a good 2 long strides to reach the top of the sairs from my bed and all of 30 seconds before I was out on the street, looking around frantically for Reaper. When I'd spotted her, I immediately wished I hadn't.

Blood spattered her entire body, or what I could of it, or a mirror was ontop of her and broken around her. I looked up quickly and a thought passed through my mind. Who is their right mind would carelessly drop a mirrior out of a window? But the thought took a backseat in my mind as I took Reaper into my arms. "GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!" I cried out, running with her back to the flat. "WATSON!" I shouted for my doctor and trusted friend. Alarmed at the urgency of my tone, he rushed over from the sitting room quickly as possible. "HOLY-" He started upon seeing the battered girl in my arms. Immediately his doctor's reflexes took control and I was glad for it. He took her out of my arms and carried her up the stairs. Not having access to the proper fixings of a medical examination table, he laid her down in my bed.

I paced worriedly outside the room. The door was open, and I was sure watson wouldn't object to my presence, but for the truth to be freed, it was for my own sake I would not enter. I couldn't bare to see her in such terrible shape. From inside the room I could hear Watson murmmering words of comfort to her, and tried as hard as I could not to. I tried to concentrate on something else. ANYTHING. Anything at all. I counted the steps I took, the number of times I had paced back and forth, and multiplied them in my head. I coninuted doing this until I heard a noise behind me that registerd in my mind as the door, and a small quivering voice. "M-Mister Holmes, w-where's my mom!"

I turned to look at Desire, her daughter. Her eyes held so much pain and fear that I could not bear to look directly into them. "She was in a bit of an accident..." I was barely able to keep the raw worry out of my voice. "But don't worry," I tried reassuringly, "Doctor Watson is fixing her." She seemed consoled at first, then her eyes widened. "W-wait..." SO THE BLOOD ON THE SIDEWALK IS HERS?" That tiny voice shook with so much saddness I could not say anything, just nodded in response. Her already wide eyes grew larger to the point where they might pop out of her skull. Normally I'd have dwelled on that, and thought about dissecting human eyes sometime, but I had more important things weighing on my mind. "N-No... it isn't true..."

"There is no denying the fact, I'm afraid..." My voice wavered and almost broke, which I mentally cursed myself for. It was at this moment that Desire began to cry. "N-no...Sh-She's gonna die!" Just hearing those words stung. Stung worse than when I'd been stabbed on that case with the American outlaws... I happened to remember the crying little girl in front of me and spoke as softly as I could. "Nobody said that!" "D-Did you SEE the ammount of blood that she lost?" "It was nowhere NEAR fatal!" I was lying. I had now resorted to LYING. But the question was, to who? "Y-Yes it was! And you KNOW it!" "N-no it wasn't!" It was a plea. As if I were begging whatever God may be up there that it was true. "DON'T LIE TO ME!' She screeched. "I'm NOT!" I lied again.

It wasn't until Watson walked out with a Grim expression on his face that I relized what a silly notion arguing with a small child is. "Watson..." I spoke slowly. "I don't like that grimace..." He responded with a small shake of the head.

"It's not looking good, Holmes." "W-Watson..." I kicked myself again for letting myself stutter so helplessly. "Stop it... Tell me the Truth." His only reply was to move out of the way to allow me into the room. I took this invitation gladly and rushed in, crouching next to the bed and taking her hand gently in mine as if it migth shatter. There was no change in her at all... "Reaper...Please..." I was genuinely scared... Like when Watson was injured on a case and it was said that he may not recover. It felt as if it were my fault... If I had only asked her to stay a moment longer... She would be talking... walking... maybe even smiling... I hadn't even realized I was still talking until I felt my mouth close, and a weak voice choked out.

"Ah...Holmes?"

"Reaper!" It was a sigh of relief. My free hand ran endlessly through her hair and a light pink blush appeared on her features. "H-Holmes...I-I..." I was thrilled that seh was responding, but she would never recover if she spent all her energy now, trying to talk. I shushed her quietly. "Though I wish nothing more than to hear you voice, you should rest." I recieved a small smile and a nod in response. I leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of her head, saying sweet words of comfort as her eyes closed again. It was then I noticed the pulse in her hand had slowed drastically. "W-watson!"

I called. He came running in. "What is it?" "H-her pulse is slowing!" I felt so helpless... This was my fault, something in my gut kept reminding me. Watson injected something into her arm and muttered something about blood cells. Her pulse sped up a bit, but it was still far slower than it should be.

Watson placed a hand on my shoulder as I felt the wetness behind my eyes build, stinging. "She's a tough girl, Holmes... It's up to her now, there's nothing more I can do..." Watson spoke with all the tender sweetness of a doctor, but all the sincerity of a friend. I looked to hi mand sighed in remorse. "this is the reason, Watson... Why I do not love... It is too hard to have feelings, then have them ripped away just when you were getting used to them..." That statement summed up how everything was before Reaper came along... I knew it would be just the same after she was gone- NO! I would NOT think of that! She would NOT die! She was strong, a fighter! She would... She would die here and it was my fault.

I brought her delecate fingers to my lips and kissed them softly, tears threatening to spill over. The pink color returned. "H-Holmes..." "Reaper..." ".I-If I don't make it...p-promise me...that D-Desire will be s-safe..." I looked at her. I could feel my heart breaking. "I promise... I will do whatever I can to keep her safe..." "Th-thank you... Oh Holmes..." A tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb, my own tears falling for the first time in what felt like -and probably was - years. "I-I love you, Sherlock Holmes." And with that, she took her last breath.

"N-no... NO!" I lost it. All emotional control was gone. I laid my head down and sobbed violently, not caring who saw me in this state. Not even when Desire ran in did I move. she was gone... The candle that had illuminated my darkness was gone...

I was in the dark once again. 


End file.
